The disclosure generally relates to the field of Information Technology (IT) infrastructure management, and more particularly to configuring distributed monitoring systems.
Computer infrastructure monitoring systems are utilized to determine, track, and manage data processing and network infrastructures comprising components, devices, and subsystems. As part of management, monitoring systems are also utilized to detect and track performance metrics (e.g., QoS metrics) of components, devices, and subsystems implemented within data processing and networking systems. Monitoring systems typically include an infrastructure management database (IMDB) that records components, devices, and subsystems (IT assets) as well as descriptive relationships between the assets. The IMDB also stores performance metrics associated with the components, devices, and subsystems. Agent-based or agentless services are utilized to collect the identities, connectivity configurations, and performance metrics of the IT assets.
Significant aspects of a monitoring configuration include deployment of data collection services and the manner in which collected data is communicated, managed, and stored. A monitoring system's configuration varies based on the target infrastructure, and may become a complex task particularly for larger, heterogeneous target systems.